This invention relates to new and improved telephone network interface apparatus for interconnecting a plurality of incoming telephone company lines to a plurality of subscriber premises lines and for providing demarcation points therebetween to facilitate determination of whether faults exist on the incoming telephone company lines or the subscriber premises lines.
More particularly, this invention relates to new and improved telephone network interface apparatus including a telephone cover and a subscriber cover. The telephone company cover is for being closed and fastened over a plurality of incoming telephone company lines and is for denying access to such terminal to other than telephone company personnel. The subscriber cover is for being closed and fastened over a plurality of subscriber terminals for connection to a plurality of subscriber premises lines, a plurality of telephone plugs and jacks providing the demarcation points and is for denying access to the subscriber terminals, telephone plugs and jacks, to other than telephone company personnel and the subscriber. An override feature is provided whereby telephone company personnel may unfasten the telephone company cover and override the fastening of the subscriber cover so as to provide the telephone company personnel with access to both the telephone company terminals, the subscriber terminals, and the telephone plugs and jacks while the subscriber cover remains fastened.